1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of non-lethal, electrical discharge weapons such as TASER.RTM. devices and more specifically to a device which is designed to be added as an accessory to such weapons of a close proximity type to provide a long range capability and improve short range effectiveness.
2. Prior Art
Electrical discharge weapons have become fairly commonplace in recent years. Numerous U.S. patents have issued for invention of such weapons and for their further improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,538 issued to Shimzu on Aug. 11, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,463 issued to Cover on Apr. 9, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,132 issued to Cover on Feb. 24, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,501 issued to Claypool on Dec. 5, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 issued to Murray on Aug. 5, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,815 issued to Ragner on Dec. 16, 1997. They provide an effective but non-lethal form of self-defense which may be legally carried on one's person for safety. They have also been used extensively in law enforcement. Generally, there are two types of such weapons, namely, those designed for use in close proximity to another and those having a relatively long range, i.e., 10 feet or more. The close proximity weapons typically have two separated electrodes affixed to the weapon. The weapon must be moved toward a perpetrator so that the electrodes contact the target at two spaced-apart locations. Trained operators can apply the weapon electrodes with precision to the most responsive areas of the target anatomy. The long range weapon usually provides two launchable, wire-tethered conductive darts which are propelled at a fixed angle from each other by gun powder to a remote target some distance away. If the two darts contact the perpetrator, the discharge through the wire tethers and the darts will disable the target. Each of these types of weapons has its respective advantages. For example, the close proximity weapon is more effective in situations where a perpetrator is already in contact with the weapon's user such as in surprise attack scenarios or for potential robbery victims within reach of a threatening perpetrator. On the other hand, where time and distance permit, a long range weapon can be very effective before a perpetrator gets too close to the user. With close proximity perpetrators, a loss of distance between the long range weapon's opposed contacts at the target is observed to jeopardize weapon effectiveness. Precision application of the long range weapon's contacts to more responsive areas of the target anatomy to overcome any such loss of effectiveness is unlikely.
There are some weapons available which have both long range and close proximity capability. They have a dart cartridge and a pair of attached "feeler probes" with two switches permitting actuating one or the other. However, these weapons are only available if purchased with this dual function capability to start with. While there is at least one prior art device which permits a user, who already possesses a close proximity unit, to add a long range capability to that unit as an after-market addition. As with the other dual function weapons described above, it does nothing to improve the effectiveness of the close proximity function. Moreover, ammunition cannot be reloaded into the attachment.